You Can't Always Get What You Want
by LittleMissReaper
Summary: Seto Kaiba wants for only one thing and having it constantly out of his reach has brought him to the end of his rope. When he is given one enigmatic hint on how to win his prize, will he figure it out in time?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh.

You Can't Always Get What You Want

By. Little Miss Reaper

Seto wanted something, and for several years now whatever he wanted was immediately his.

This situation was the rare (meaning only) exception.

Though he briefly considered it he realized he could not buy a person and later that this was not the sort of thing he wished to treat as a transaction.

What he wanted and couldn't have was one Jounouchi Katsuya and believe me, he'd tried.

He had attempted subtle seductions and open solicitudes only to be met with negative replies at every turn.

What made it more frustrating, nearly unbearable, was the fact that Katsuya was openly gay and regardless of his protests, was attracted to Seto.

It was in fact the other boy's "secret" looks and "accidental" touches that had provoked him into action.

Why then was he so diligently spurned? Why did Katsuya, with reluctance in his eyes, so firmly push him away when he'd first tried to kiss him?

Why could Seto not have what he so desperately desired?

Regardless of why, he found himself left with few options.

The first, purchase, had already been ruled out. The second, force, was out of the question for ethical and legal reasons. This left only his third and final option, begging, which while detestable, had not yet been returned to the shelf. As loathe as he was to admit it, he had reached the end of his rope with only failure or this demeaning option left to him.

So, resigned to the fact that it was this or defeat, he readied himself to beg.

He managed to catch Katsuya (he had taken to calling him Katsuya to show his desire for intimacy) at his locker after the last bell.

"Katsuya, could I speak with you for a moment?"

The blonde seemed unfazed and followed Seto into the privacy of a nearby classroom.

Seto's propositions had by now become the norm.

Jounouchi waited in silence for the other boy to begin.

"I have tried every way I know of to get you to sleep with me over the last few months and I promise you that this is the last time. All I can do is beg you and if you still won't be with me, beg you to tell me why."

Joey looked a little surprised, but composed himself quickly. "The answer is still no Seto, and if you really think you've exhausted every measure, then it always will be. There is only one thing you could ever do to get me in bed with you."

"Anything." He said, not daring to hope.

"Stop trying."

With that Joey left the room, leaving Seto alone with his cryptic reply.

He could not fathom (even days later) how ceasing to try would help his case, but as he'd already sworn to give up after this, he saw no other choice.

In the following weeks he didn't speak to Jounouchi and looked at him as little as possible. This was brought to an end when the blonde showed up at his locker once day and simply said. "Not what I meant." Before vanishing back into the sea of students.

Seto wanted nothing more than to bang his head hard against the cool metal of the locker and tear out his hair, but as neither of those were good for keeping up an image of sanity, he opted for packing his book bag with excessive force.

What was he doing wrong? What was he doing besides what Joey had told him too?

With an ever growing headache he left for Kaiba Corp.


	2. Chapter 2

You Can't Always Get What You Want

By. LittleMissReaper

Seto slouched at his desk, compulsively clicking his pen. Click in, click-chik out, click in, click-chik out, click in.

Enter Mokuba with a cheery greeting. Seto doesn't reply.

Dropping the sickeningly sweet demeanor, Mokuba arches an eyebrow in a manner than adds ten years to his age. "I bet Freud would have something to say about that."

"I'd think carefully about if it's Freud you want to talk about, seeing as you're my only living relative."

Mokuba blanched. "Well, you know a Freudian slip is when you say one thing-"

"But mean your mother." Seto finished. "I know."

"This about Joey then?"

Seto sighed and set the ill used pen down. "Yeah."

Mokuba gave the manic sounding giggle of someone very amused with their self. "You're so Jung Seto, you shouldn't be afreud of love." He broke down then gasping for breaths at his own puns.

Seto just rolled his eyes, as usual more amused by his brother's reaction than by the joke he told. Mokuba loved puns. Really, really bad puns. And it wasn't often that he could get through one without dissolving into a fit of giggles.

There was a comfortable pause when Mokuba stilled his laughter, that is until the unconscious pen clicking ensued. Click in, click-chik out, click in, click-chik out, click in.

Mokuba interrupted his brother mid "click-chik". "Do you know what entitlement is?"

Seto knew that whatever answer he was going to give, regardless of its accuracy when compared to the Oxford definition, was not the one Mokuba wanted and so he opted for silence.

"It means thinking that if you ask for something the right way, you deserve to get it. You feel it's your right, like acceptance is certain if you just use the right words or the right tone. What you don't get is that no one ever has to say yes to you. They can say no for any reason they want, they can say no on a whim. That is a right, Seto. Getting what you want is a privilege. And part of your problem is that even if you've tried every possible combination of words and tone, it will never work."

Seto sniffed, irritated. "And why, pray tell, is that?"

"It's because you're not asking the right question. You're not even speaking the right language. Joey is more than willing to give you what you want and then some, you just need to ask him the right question, and you need to understand that even with the right question, Joey has every right to tell you no. That's just how it works."

"And how do I figure out what the right question is?"

Mokuba looked thoughtful for a moment. "Pulling your head out of your ass might help."

Seto's established frown deepened as he ordered, "Out!"

Mokuba raised his chin defiantly and marched out of the room, but was sure that his little speech had made some impact, regardless of how small it might prove to be.

Thoughts swirled around his head for sometime after that but nothing new came to him and he finally threw down his pen and grabbed his briefcase, calling his driver on the way out the door.

::End chapter::

A/N: Short, I know, but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things and this is all I could manage for now.


End file.
